1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapidly advancing semiconductor technologies in the recent years, portable electronics and flat displays have also gained popularity. In various types of flat displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the main stream of display products due to features such as low voltage operation, radiation-free scattering, light weight, compactness, and the like.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of LCDs, some manufacturers have proposed to manufacture multi-level shift registers directly on glass substrates by adopting thin film transistors (TFTs), thereby replacing conventional gate driving chips. According to various circuit designs, a center portion of a substrate is served as a display region so that the gate driving circuit is divided into two portions which are disposed at two reverse sides of the substrate.
The two portions of the gate driving circuit respectively output a plurality of scanning signals to different scan lines in the display region according to different clock signals so as to drive corresponding pixels on different scan lines in the display region. Different clock signals are referred by the two portions of the gate driving circuit so that the scanning signals generated therefrom are overlapped to write the display data into wrong pixels. For preventing the scanning signals from overlapping with one another, a synchronizing mechanism is required between the two portions of the gate driving circuit so that the scanning signals generated from the two portions of the gate driving circuit are alternatively outputted but not overlapped with one another.